kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Prelude to the Battle of Agrabah
The following scene appears in Kingdom Hearts 1 - The Journey, taking place during the Agrabah campaign and presenting an alternate version of the scenes leading up to the battle with Jafar. Script In the now darkened kingdom of Agrabah, Jafar had won. Yes, it was true. After struggling with his dozens of problems for years, he had finally managed to overcome them all and was now sitting in the lap of luxury within the Sultan's palace, now his, by divine right. The Genie's lamp was in his possession, with its now glum occupant serving his every whim; Achmed of Piz-Har was now soundly locked away in the dungeon awaiting execution, Hamed was trapped in the form of a living marrionette while Iago furiously shoved crackers down his throat, Jasmine was shackled by his side, due to be shipped off to Maleficent within the hour; and the Keyhole revealed before him thanks to his double-made first wish. It seemed as though nothing could ruin his wicked glee of the moment...that is, until - (Thunder roars throughout the throne room as flames flicker and are extinguished by a gust of icy cold wind. A lightning bolt strikes the center of the field, and all eyes stare in shock, or in Jafar's case of satisfied patience rewarded, as the burning form of Maleficent appears in a flash of Hellfire. The evil faerie stares coldly at her subordinate before stopping to smirk an unsettling smile at the shackled Jasmine. The enslaved princess shudders in horror and backs away ever so slightly. Maleficent turns to face Jafar.) Maleficent: Well...it appears that I was mistaken about your competency after all, Jafar...or should I say, your highness? I can see you have done a great deal of changes to suit your taste. I can even detect your newfound powers. They are very. . . amusing. And you finally got your life long wish to take the place of your employer and put him in the place you felt was best for him. Jafar: Now, now your grace, I merely took advantage of everything that had been happening around me, and the rewards merely fell into my lap in no small quantity. Now I rule this land as Sultan, and soon the rest of the Seven Deserts will pay tribute to me as well! Maleficent: Excellent, then if you were to so kindly acknowledge, you will hand over the Princess of Fire to me at once and immediately order your troops to seize the Keyhole so that this world will join the Kingdom of Tartarus for all eternity. Jafar: What?! Why should I?! I have worked all my life to get where I am now, and now everything should belong to me as it should be! As for the princess, this beautiful desert bloom should not spend the rest of her days rotting in some crystal chrysalis when she could be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world. (His eyes, at first filled with hatred and indignance, now narrow into a sneer of lust and greed) Why with her as my queen, surely this world will still prove useful to your plans with her natural radiance fueling the Keyhole's dark reservoirs to power the Gateway to Tartarus and - (Suddenly, Jasmine, who all throughout this conversation had been slowly inching away, now took the opportunity to fling a glass of burning wine directly into Jafar's face, stinging the sorcerer's eyes and distracting him for a few seconds while she attempts to flee for her life.) Jasmine: NEVER! (She runs about a few feet away from the villains before Jafar manages to recover from his attack and fires a immobilizing laser stream at the princess.) Jafar: Insolent shrew! I'll teach you some respect! (He flings the princess to a nearby wall, shutting off the magic just at the right moment so that she flies directly into the wall under hampered and feels the horrid pain of impact on the floor. The evil sultan turns back to Maleficent with an apologetic shrug) You see, the girl is more trouble than she's worth. Why would we still need her for the plan if she continues to defy even me? Maleficent: (Rolls her eyes in annoyance) We need all available Princesses of Heart to open the Final Door...Any fewer is useless. Now if you were to heal her of the injury you just inflicted upon her, you would do well to uphold your end of the bargain before I change my mind about letting you rule this world alive... But Jafar hardly wants to give up power now, and instead has a different idea to possibly keep his heart intact. Jafar: Of course, my mistress. It shall be done...just as soon as I take care of one last simple task I have yet to complete... or rather, what he has yet to resolve. Genie! Listen well to my final wish: I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me. Maleficent: WHAT?!?! You fool! Did you not realize that what you wish is beyond the power of a djinn?! This insistence on keeping the Princess for yourself has begun to worn out my patience! Now hand over Jasmine to me at once or I shall - (Suddenly a voice rings out from the far end of the Hall. It is Razoul, the head palace guard, with news of great tiding to his master.) Razoul: Your Highness! I have news that you need to liste- (He stops when he notices Maleficent in the room as well) Oh...my lord, who is this strange creature before you? Jafar: No one you'd need concern yourself with at the moment, Captain. She is simply (with a lowered, disgusted tone) someone who I intend to cut off all ties with soon enough... (Maleficent humphs in disdain and turns her head away from the treacherous vizier) Jafar: Now then, what news do you bring before me? Razoul: My lord, our scouts have managed to capture an array of no-account street rats attempting to infiltrate the palace, and I have reason to believe that they may be working in cahoots with the now exiled ex-Prince Ali. Shall I give the order to execute them? Jafar: (Has an idea beginning to form in his mind)...No...not yet, Captain. I wish to see who these insolent peasants are before I declare their end. If it is all right with you, Maleficent, I trust you you wish to stay and see just how efficiently I run duties around here now before I resign my position in the order? Maleficent: Hmph, very well. But lest we forget, when this is all over, you will rue the day you spurned my help for your selfish desires. (She conjures up a throne made out of stone and black thorns for her to sit upon, while Jafar fires a small tractor beam to slowly reel Jasmine back at his side, healing her in the process.) Jafar: Bring them in, Razoul. Razoul: As you wish, your highness. All right boys, bring 'em in! (A troop of Palace Guards march in, dragging behind them in chains...the Seven Dwarves and the Wonderlandians! Jiminy Cricket is with them as well, locked in a hamster cage.) Grumpy: Hey, watch it, ya mugs! March Hare: This is no way to trrrreat an adorrrable little bunny!! Bashful: But aren't you supposed ta be a hare? March Hare: BUNNY-BUNNY-BUNNY-BUNNY!!! I AM A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RRRRRABBIT!!! I know I am, I must be! Why would I have a cute little cotton tail and adorably long ears if I wasn't?! BUNNY-BUNNY-BUNNY-BUNNY!!! Jiminy Cricket: (Despaired beyond all compare) Oh, the worries of a conscience! We're face to face with the Mistress of All Evil and an all-powerful sorcerer, and you're too preoccupied with thinking you're a bunny! Happy: Well, (bitter chuckle, as if he knows of the danger he's in, but doesn't care) all Wonderlandians are known to be mad around in their home! Razoul: Silence, all of you! You are in the prescence of the great sultan, Jafar, and you will all learn to bow before his greatness if you wish to keep your heads! Jafar: Now, now Razoul. That's no way to treat such honored guests to my court. (Dark chuckle) So, this is all that remains of the esteemed Highwind Crew that dared to interfere with my plans, eh? Doc: That's right, you scicked woundrel, er, wicked scoundrel! Now, let us go before we are forced to teach you a lesson! Jafar: Oh really? From over here upon the throne, it appears you are the ones in need of mercy. I should kill you all myself for your intrusion, but first I require some...information from you all. If I remember correctly, you were among the fools I sent to the ends of the earth with that street rat Aladdin. If you were able to escape from that frozen wasteland so easily, then surely he and the Keybearer survived as well. You obviously must not have come back here without a plan, so tell me...WHERE...IS...THAT...BOY?! Sneezy: Boy? What boy? He didn't come back with us. He froze to death when the pillar squas-squa-asqua-ach-achee--ach-ah-ah-ah-aaahhhh...ACHOO! Squashed him flat. Jiminy Cricket: (Thinking fast) Uh besides, your worship, we only wanted to get inside so that we could tell you how incredibly...handsome you are? (Sheepishly grins with a batting of his eyelashes) (Jasmine looks up and sees Aladdin, Mickey, and the rest of the gang all crunched together in the window, motioning her to play along.) Jasmine: Yes...I suppose they did. And if it is all right with the Majesties, may we all chime in together to perform for your magnificence? (The Genie's jaw drops in shock, while Jafar grins in delight) Jafar: Hmmm...very well then, pussycat. I will grant your request. It may bring us both some delight with my retirement, wouldn't you agree, Maleficent? Maleficent: (Angrily snarls) This foolishness is distracting you from the important matters, Jafar! I shall stay for the performance, but to make sure our plans run smoothly, my raven shall inspect the grounds for me! Go, and do not fail me! (Diavalo bows before his queen, then flies off outside to check for more intruders. The heroes have had their work cut out for them if they want to recover the lamp sooner) (The prisoners are cut loose from their chains and cages.) Razoul: And if you street rats try anything funny, you will feel my blade through your necks! Dopey: (Innocently smiles and nods his head) Jiminy Cricket: All right boys, let's take it from the top! (He pulls out a conductor wand from his jacket, and the Dwarves & Wonderlandians pull out musical instruments from out of Hyperspace. Jasmine gets into a position for dancing exotically) One and a two and a three and a four! (A bright and bouncy Arabian waltz is played from the instruments, as Jasmine dances for her master. Jiminy blushes in embarassment as he conducts the orchestra, praying inwardly that the others get the lamp soon before the dance is done.) (The Dwarves and Creatures chime in occasionally with lyrics made up on the spot) Doc: Once there was a king, and this king was you! White Rabbit: He fell in love, though it was hard to do. Mad Hatter: Ahohoho! He was strong and handsome! Sneezy: He was big and tall! Jasmine: And well dressed... Mr. Walrus: There was nobody like him anywhere at all! Bashful: To his princess he said "he loved her". Happy: (To Jasmine) Did he steal a kiss? Jasmine: He is so romantic...I might as well not resist... (Maleficent rolls her eyes and sighs with a facepalm while Jafar steps up to walk before the Princess. While all this is going on, Aladdin's team takes the opportunity to jump off the window, slide on a curtain and dash behind a wall.) Genie: (Noticing the heroes) Al! Al, little buddy! Aladdin: Shh! Genie: (Literally zips his mouth shut, flies over to his friends, then unzips it.) Al, I can't help you, I work for senor psychopath, now. What are you gonna do?! If he doesn't catch you, then that blackbird will! Aladdin: Hey--I'm a street rat, remember? (He rezips Genie's mouth.) I'll improvise. Now listen guys, you keep watch out for the bird while I get the lamp. And if he catches you, take him out as quietly as you can. Any questions? Goofy: Uh, are you sure Jasmine dancing for Jafar won't cause some jellersy between ya? Donald: (Slaps Goofy for his stupid comment) Mickey: Okay guys, let's go! (The gang splits up to various corners of the room, making sure a villain is not there to see any of them.) (Aladdin slides down a pile of coins and hides close to the performance stage. Jafar's back is thankfully turned away from the street.) Jafar: Go on... Bill the Lizard: His beard was just so twisted, one day she couldn't ignore it! Tweedle Dee: She went up to his ugly mug and you know what she said? Tweedle Dum: "Quiet and kiss me, you - " Maleficent: (By now quite fed up with this nonsense) ENOUGH! (The music immediately record scratch-halts before the couplet can finish, the toons look up in fear at the Mistress) Jafar, that boy is still alive and you're busy consorting with your undelivered quarry! Halt this dance now or so help me, I'll - Jafar: Oh hush up, you puffed-up bug! If you're so concerned with phantom threats, then why not simply explain the situation to that rabbit Oswald? Mickey: (Hidden behind a pillar, whispered) Wait...Oswald? (Aladdin isn't paying any attention as he sees Jasmine secretly make a motion with her finger to move now. He does so, and Iago quickly notices him while sitting on a cushion, eating grapes) Iago: (Gasps) Jafa-! (Abu leaps down and silences him before he can spill the beans. The parrot frantically flails in the monkey's grip) Jafar: (His face inching closer to Jasmine's lips as he barely even cares about Maleficent's presence while talking to her.) Doing so may actually prove useful to our - (Iago manages to knock over a bowl to get Jafar's attention, but Jasmine grabs him back and kisses him. Everyone present in the room falls into a look of shock and disgust.) Everyone, except Maleficent: Eeyuck! Maleficent: (Simply smiles with a knowing look) Then the boy is here. I can sense it. (The two "lovers" break apart the kiss) Jafar: That was hardly an indication, my queen. Why, all that proved was that - (He stops when he hears the distant sound of a crow cawing. As if on cue, Diablo flies back into the room, spotting the heroes and shrieking to his Mistress about it.) (The vizier looks at the heroes' reflection in Jasmine's crown, and immediately realizes he's been tricked! He turns his head to face Aladdin) Jafar: YOU!!! How many times do I have to kill you, boy?! Aladdin: As many as it takes until you learn to give up, Jafar! Now let Jasmine and the others go! (He barely finishes his line when Jafar knocks him into a gold pile with a laser blast. Maleficent takes the opportunity to flash speed to a distant corner of the room with a slight chuckle.) Jafar: Not a chance. You see, (motioning to the frightened Jasmine behind him) she’s a princess — one of ten lovely maidens who hold the key to opening the door. (The other heroes step out their hiding places to confront the villain, while the band members disperse to immediately protect the princess) Goofy: Open? Donald: The door? Baloo: That's just what Khanny mentioned back at the jungle when we kicked his behind 'round! Jafar: Indeed so, but you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it! Maleficent, grant me one final request and give me an army worthy of my power to crush these fools! Mickey: Wait a second, you mean the Maleficent?! (He turns to look at Maleficent at her position in horror) Maleficent: (Who by this time had been facing someone or some''thing'' in a corner, telepathically giving xim commands, now turns to her former subordinate with a wicked smile, as if she knows how exactly this is going to go down in the end.) As you wish, fight to your heart's content. But just remember this...may this battle be your last... (She begins swirling her palm over her staff, making it glow, and thus firing laser beams around the arena. Where a bolt of light struck, a black corridor opens in midair. And all around the heroes, a swarm of Shadow Demons, Goons, and ghostly Bandits flock in great number, growling menacingly at the team. Maleficent and Diablo leave in a flash of green flames.) Jafar: Genie, my second wish! I wish for you to assist my army in crushing these fools for my- ! (He suddenly is interrupted by Jasmine rushing toward him, briefly knocking the lamp out of his hands) Category:Script Teases